


The Secrets of Danny Fenton and a Crossing From Gehenna

by Greenpandi2004



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Danny Phantom
Genre: ao no exorcist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpandi2004/pseuds/Greenpandi2004
Summary: What happens when you bring a bunch of unexperienced teenagers, 2 mindless adults, and an English teacher to the Ghost Zone for the first time? Really bad things, now Danny has to keep his secret, while making sure nobody gets hurt. And to make things worse, he will soon be crowned King of the Ghost zone. How will he keep his secret, make sure everyone is save, and make it out alive?Oh, and that's not all his problems, who are these people who appeared out of a portal? Now, he has to keep hi secret from twice the amount of people! And that's not all, the Zone's new visitors, not all of them look human! One not so human, he says his name is Rin Okumera, and Danny can tell, he's had a heck of a life, and so is this Rin's twin brother Yukio. Secrets are everywhere. What will happen? Figure this out by reading the book!So Ao No Exorcist is something I added after I started this book, so the characters appear in this latest chapter! Chapter 11!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad, just search the name of the book.

Danny P.O.V

I walk into school with my girlfriend Sam and my best friend Tucker, suprisingly no more than one ghost attack last night, and it was just box ghost. (Ha you get no flash backs, it was boring anyway)

Now, at the age of 17, we kinda look a bit different, obviously. What do I look like your wondering? Well I'll tell you.

I'm wearing my usual white shirt with the oval, now long sleeved, and a bit baggy, to hide the muscles, my scars, and of course my tattoos. I'm also wearing darkish blue jeans, which are also baggy. On my feet I wear white vans with red laces. (yup I just went there) My pitch black hair just brushes over my eyes. I'm taller too, now I'm 6ft tall. Oh and I forgot to tell you about the phantom rays on my wrists. It makes it look like my ectoenergy comes out of the rays but they don't, super cool right!

Sam and Tucker have changed a bit too. Sam wears a dark purple long sleeved shirt, as she too has scars, and tattoos and don't forget her muscles. The shirt only shows the tiniest bit of her belly. She wears black jeans with her usual combat boots. Her hair is maybe an inch or 2 longer from when we were in freshman year. She has the same ponytail as in freshman, which is also slightly longer. She wears a bit less makeup now. She also wears wrist rays under her sleeves. She is only a bit shorter than me at 5"1

Tucker hasn't changed much either. He wears a faded yellow long sleeved shirt, scars and tattoos and muscles to hide, ya know? He now wears the same color pants, but they aren't as baggy as before. He still has the same combat boots, but a bit darker. I will never know if his hair changed because he still keeps his red beret on as usual, and to this day I still don't know why he is allowed to wear it in school. He still has his glasses. His pants hold many pockets that have a lot of tech in it, including 3 pdas, I don't know how. He also wears wrist rays under his sleeves. Because of his beret he is 5"11, right in between me and Sam.

So your wondering now, what do our tattoos look like, right? Well, I'll just show you. 

(Yes author-chan here is too lazy to describe them, never mind, can't find any online other than 1)

 

One looks like this. 

My other one is on my back and has the crown of fire and the ring of rage in the middle, a purple rose with thorns, a pda, a black flaming version of my D around it, for Dani, which the entire tattoo is engulfed in an icy blue flame to show my ice power. We all have a D engulfed in the green ectoplasm of the ghost zone on our wrists to show us as team phantom, oh and I forgot to mention, it moves and swirls about on our wrists.

Sam has the purple rose my crown and ring, the pda and Dani's D, all ingulfed in a purple flame. Tuck has his pda in the middle, with the crown and ring, the rose and the D, engulfed in a yellowish flame. (Yup I'm so creative) 

Oh did I forget to mention I'm the king of the ghost zone, or will be in a few days, and I choose as my queen Sam, which is why she has that tattoo, same for me. Tucker will also help rule, as a prince, but just as important. We woke up with these tattoos a few days ago, but we weren't suprised, nothing surprises us anymore.

We walk into class with a few minutes to spare, we go and sit in the back, I hear Tucker take a breath as he is about to say something, but before he does I tell him "don't" knowing that he will jinx us. Mr. Lancer walks in.

"Oh I see that your here early for once Mr. Fenton" he says and sits down. He hasn't changed one bit. 

"Yeah guess I'm early today" I shrug and sit down. The bell rings and I hear Mr. Lancer clear his throat. I look up.

"Class we will be going on a fiend trip tomorrow, which will be funded by Mayor Masters-"

"What did that fruit loop do this time?"  
I say under my breath "I'm going to kill him"

"Did you have something to say Mr. Fenton?" I shake my head " now, we are going on a field trip to the ghost zone." *BANG* everyone jumps, then looks back at me seeing that my head collided with my desk. "Mr. Fenton is there anything wrong?" I look up and slowly shake my head.

"As I was saying we are going to the ghost zone, and for the rest of the day, Mrs. and Mr. Fenton will be teaching you all how to use some weapons" my mom and dad come in with some weapons.

"Hey sweety!" My mom says, I hear my dad say something about fudge "so today you will learn how to use a wrist ray and a few other weapons we will need for the ghost zone....." I stop listening and I draw in my notebook. 

I was drawing the tattoo on my back in my notebook when my mom notices that I'm not listening "Danny, will you please come up here and show us how to use a wrist ray?" I get up and go to the front of the classroom, put the wrist ray on, turn off the safety and point.

"What are we supposed to shoot at?" She points to a paper ghost hanging from the ceiling, and with me paying barely any attention I turn and shoot barely glancing at my target. I got the target in the middle, turn safely back on take off the wrist ray and sit down, everyone, except Sam and Tucker, are wide eyed with shock.

I start to draw in my book again but it gets taken by Mr. Lancer "lord of the flies! Daniel, why aren't you this dedicated in class as you are in art?" I hear something about wanting to see around the classroom, so Mr. Lancer holds it up for everyone to see, he then shows my parents.

"C-Can I have that back Mr. Lancer?" I ask.

"At the end of the day" Mr. Lancer replies as he puts the book in his desk, I groan, my mom and dad continue to show the class how to use the other weapons.

Soon it's the end of the school day, I get my notebook back and I go home, Sam and Tucker decided to stay the night.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not gunna do the author chan ou thing, that was just weird, I'm gunna try to update once every week or 2, sometimes less depending on when I wanna write and the amount of time I have.
> 
> If you got any cool ideas for the book, comment it, I might use it.

  
                       3rd person   
  
"Wrist rays?"   
  
"For us and a class set"   
  
"Fenton phones?"   
  
"Whole class set, included our own private channel, password and voice to get in"   
  
"Nice Tuck, 4 Fenton thermoses?"   
  
"Yup, I got the newly made ones your parents made that attach to our wrist rays and holds more ghosts"   
  
"Wow, even I didn't know about those, food?"   
  
"We have 3 boxes of pop-tarts, 3 boxes of crackers, 3 boxes of my specialty ultra recyclo-vegetarian meals, plus a bag of fruits and veggies, 4 packs of beef jerky, and ALOT of water."   
  
"And ecto fruit for both you and Danny"   
  
"Sam you got your favorite bazooka?"   
  
"Yup"   
  
-timeskipthatlikestoeatectofruit-   
  
"Ok, list checked twice, lets go to bed." Danny said while pulling an inflatable mattress out of his closet, he got into bed with Sam, and Tucker slept on the mattress on the floor.   
  
-yetanothertimeskiptomorningaround6   
inthemorningjazzjoinsthemtoo-   
  
Danny wakes up to a blaring alarm clock and smashes it to prices, causing the other 2 to wake up.   
  
"What was that?" Tucker asks, then sees the broken alarm clock "another one Danny? That's the fourth one this month!"   
  
"Sorry" Danny replies, he gets out of bed and takes a hot shower, after everyone gets a shower they go downstairs, it's around 6:30 and Jazz is already downstairs.   
  
"What should we make today guys?" Sam asks, looking in the non-ectoplasm covered food in the fridge.    
  
"How bout some eggs and pancakes? Haven't made that in weeks." Jazz replies, grabbing out a few pans and tossing them to Danny, who, obviously, catches them and puts them on the stove.   
  
"Can we have some bacon too?" Tucker asks, and they all know that he wasn't talking to Sam about this, knowing she'd say no. Suddenly, a pack of bacon flies at his face, and he catches only right before it could collide with his face. Sam was the one who threw it, as she got very annoyed when Tucker asked every time if he can have bacon.   
  
"Eggs" Danny said plainly, and soon a couple eggs were thrown at him, which he caught both, cracked them and put them in the pan. Jazz then put some pancake mix into he other one.   
  
"I need a pan for the bacon" and a pan was thrown to Tucker, by Danny, who for some reason, was over there. He grabbed a few plates.   
  
"Baskets incoming" they all heard Sam say, they each had a basket, they all got into a battle position and Sam started throwing fruits and veggies, her back was facing them for she was grabbing them out of the fridge.    
  
Danny started getting the fruit ready while Tucker started with the veggies. "Knife" they said in union. Soon, a pair of knifes were thrown at them. They started to cut the things they had. While Jazz got the stove.   
  
Soon Jazz finished with her part of breakfast. Sam had helped her with it. And ten, San said "KNIFE WAAAAARR!!" Knifes were thrown at each other.   
  
Soon the class was there, and they saw that the door was open so they went in, they heard laughter and music in the kitchen, something by Panic! At The Disco. They went into the kitchen to see the trio and Jazz chucking knifes at each other, and the thing is, they caught them! As a knife was souring at Danny's head, inches away, Danny grabbed the knife, not even looking at it!   
  
"War of the worlds! Mr. Fenton, mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, Ms. Fenton? What are you doing throwing those knifes?" At the sound of a voice, the team got into battle positions, thu all had a knife per hand, pointing at their target in some way.   
  
Once Danny saw that it was just the class and not Skulker-again-they put the knifes down. "Oh hey Mr. Lancer, the class" Danny smiled nervously. " uh, what are you doing here so early?" It was only 7:30, they were supposed to be here at 8:15.   
  
"Well, unlike you, we WANT to go to the ghost zone, so we got here early, Fenturd" a voice the team knew all to well exclaimed. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes.   
  
"Woah, were did you get those tattoos? A-and those scars, wait, you have MUSCLES? You all have MUSCLES? They hadn't really put the most appropriate school attire on, as in the boys didn't have a shirt on, Sam was wearing a tank top that showed her stomach, with a pair of really short shorts, Jazz was wearing a jacket most of the way zipped up, with shorts. They were comfortable with each other, and the class was 45 minutes early.   
  
"Well, DUH we have scars, my parents mad WEAPONS, and they go off near us four all the time, Dash. What else would you expect?"   
  
They finish making breakfast and start to eat. They had eggs, pancakes, and some of them had bacon. They had a salad, adding the fruits too it. When they were done they went upstairs and changed.   
  
When Danny came down stairs, he was wearing a toxic green hoodie, which looked a bit like the ghost zone, a pair of black baggy pants, red converse, hair brushed, and he cane down with a duffle bag. Tucker was wearing his faded yellow shirt, with a maroon jacket, which he didn't have zipped up, and his usual green cargo pants with his usual combat boots.   
  
Sam came down stairs, she was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt, covering her entire stomach, she had a jacket tied to her waist. She was wearing completely black pants with her usual combat boots, her hair was braided to keep it out of her face. Jazz was last, she was wearing her blue shirt, a black jacket on, halfway zipped up, a pair of black jeggings, and some sneakers.   
  
"Seriously Paulina, Star? Heels?" Sam went to Jazz, asked her a question, then went upstairs, when she came down she had 2 pairs of sneakers, they looks cute, only because they knew that Paulina and Star would only wear them if they were cute. She gave them to the two wearing heels.   
  
"Eww, sneakers"   
  
"At least they are cute, be glad I didn't get you the ugly and worn out ones, now put them on" they put them on, really Pegasus they matched the girls outfits better than the heels. "We might be walking a lot, and I don't want you guys to be slow because 'your feet hurt' so don't bring the heels either"   
  
Soon, the adult Fenton's came up, "oh your here! Let's get down to the Spector speeder bus kids! We will be I need toelet paper eh ghost zone til next Wednesday." It was Friday. "Now come on down stairs with me and Jack!"   
  
"What a coincidence, Wednesday is my birthday, and the coronation" Danny said under his breath, so only the four could here.    
  
"Yeah, how are we gunna get through that with your secret still a secret?"   
  
"I dunno dudes, we better be extra carful, no ghost powers unless needed Danny"   
  
"Remember guys? Our wrist rays, MY wrist rays?"   
  
"Oh yeah" the other 3 say in union.   
  
"Tucker you put the now thermoses on the wrist rays correct?"   
  
"Yup" soon the entire class was downstairs,staring at the SSB. Danny instantly felt a pull on his core.   
  
"There's a new ecto-converter, I can feel it. They must've finally noticed the other is missing" Danny said. Soon, the Fenton's started talking about the bus.   
  
"-and there are beds too, for when we go to sleep, there is an ecto-converter placed in the engine so we won't have to get gas, it pulls the ectoplasm out of the air. Now let's get going class!" Maddie opened the doors and everyone piled on.   
  
Soon, you find that the a-listers are in the front, the nerds and neutrals in the middle, and the Phantom team in the back, Valerie was in the back too, or, one seat in front of them.    
  
""Tuck, anti-Technus the bus"    
  
"Started it when I got down here, it's almost done downloading, annd done"   
  
"Get started with the anti-Skulker then"   
  
"Just about to do that" Tucker started downloading it.   
  
They soon enter the green of the ghost zone, oohs and aahs are heard throughout the bus, Danny and Sam relax, feeling the ectoplasm around them. They start to talk a bit, just about the kingdom, they spoke in a series of languages, mostly Esperanto though.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 1,481 words, well, not including this here, just about to get to school, so I'm gunna post it now for you guys. Bya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry guys, I completely forgot about you guys and this book, but now I'm continuing it so it's fine right? Please don't throw pitchforks at me.
> 
> Now, squiggles for Luci's army  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is your extra long chapter, I didn't go over it though, I wanted to get it published as soon as I could. Bye.

"Mrs. Fenton, what are those doors for?"   
  
"We don't know, probably leads to nothing" Mrs. Fenton replies to an unnamed student.   
  
The students hear a few snickers from the back of the bus, "what are you laughing at Fentoad? It's not like you know what the doors are for?" Dash smirks.   
  
"Well, they are for ghosts, their homes, or as any human would call them, layers, as I would know, I am the-" Danny couldn't say more, as sam's hand was clasped over his mouth.   
  
"fermis, Danny, Vi ne volas, ke ili sciu, kiu vi estas, via magio" Sam had spoken in esperanto, a launguage not even their teacher knew much about. (you dont want them to know who you are, your magesty).   
  
"Is that Esperanto? How do you know that launguage? And why did you say who you are, in that language?" Mr. Lancer was curious, and he knew very few words in the language Sam spoke in just before.   
  
"bedaŭras amon, Mi rigardos tion, kion mi diras la venontan tempon" Danny replied. (Sorry love, I'll watch what I say the next time).   
  
Mr. Lancer was in complete shock, "Mr. Fenton? You know the language too?"   
  
"Don't forget me and Jazz" Tucker replied.   
  
"GREAT GASPY"   
  
If it wasn't for the seatbelt holding Sam in her seat, she'd be on the floor, choking with laughter.   
  
"How can Fenturd know another language? He's a loser and stupid!" The blond jock chimed in.   
  
את ספקטור speeder יש אוטובוס כל שיעורין "   
שמתאימים ברמה שלנו, דני, למעט אני זקוק כדי להפעיל את מסנן ecto כך שהוא לא באמת משוך את-ecto אנרגיה את "צריכת האנרגיה של אזור רפאים.   
  
Tucker had just spoken all that in the language of Hebrew. (The spector speeder bus has all its installments that fit our standard, Danny, except I need to turn down the ecto-filter so it won't really pull at your ecto-energy and the ghost zone's energy.) Mr. Lancer was frozen, in complete shock.   
  
"Mr. Foley! What language was that?"   
  
"Hebrew" the 4 answered in union.   
  
"Vous pourriez penser qu'il ai connu des langues officielles" Jazz spoke for the first time aloud side they got on the speeder.(you'd think he would've known some languages)   
  
"And what language is that?" The teacher asked.   
  
"French"   
  
"Oh, that's why I only recognized a few words, I'm in that class now" Danny replied. Soon after blue mist escaped his mouth. "Det kunne være han box ghost" (this better be the box ghost)   
  
"YES THAT IS ME, and I will steal all gear boxes, even if your are-"   
  
"Don't say it"   
  
"It's not like you can do anything dum via klaso kaj gepatroj estas prezencoj, estonta reĝo" (while your class and parents are present, future king)   
  
"Wait why are you fighting Fentdumb instead of me? I'm much stronger than him." Dash had finally responded, "and how do you know what language Fenton speaks?"   
  
"That's simple, ima ghost, and he needs to know ho-"   
  
"I said don't, or you will regret it" Danny had to keep his eyes from burning toxic green.   
  
"Oh what can you do? Poke it in the stomach? Ha!" Dash had replied, the a-listers snickering begins them.   
  
"For one, the box ghost is a he, not an it. Another thing, I can take the box ghost down, eĉ sen transformi al mia fantoma flanko" Danny replied with a small smirk. (even without transforming to my ghost side)   
  
"Oh really, lemme see then." Dash was laughing with his group.   
  
"No you can't! You can't fight me even with your-" the box ghost couldn't finish his sentence, as he was blasted with a ecto-ray.   
  
"Oops, I didn't mean to do that" I smiled while holding up a hand, showing off his personalized ecto-blaster.   
  
"Hey no far!"   
  
"Can you please just go. Mi batalos vin poste" Danny moved his hand down. (I'll fight you later)   
  
"Ok ok, I'll go, but I will be back, reĝo" he box ghost flew away.(king)   
  
"What.just.happened?" Paulina said, her group agreeing.   
  
"Uhh, I don't know?" Danny said.   
  
"You nerds know something, don't you." Dash was able to speak again.   
  
"Can we talk about this a different time?" Sam and Danny said in sync.   
  
"Yeah, technus is here." Tucker had been typing on his PDA ever since the box ghost left, and the device was now beeping.   
  
"Ok, he's gunna try to take over the bus, Tucker, Mi bezonas vin iri kaj preni kontrolon kaj forigi nin de lia atingo" Danny ordered. (im going to need you to go and take control and get us out of his reach)   
  
"Ok" Tucker goes up to the controls, soon he is driving the bus a different direction.   
  
"What are you guys even saying?" Dash was utterly confused.   
  
"It sounds like they've been speaking Esperanto ever since that first ghost got here." Mr. Lancer answered.   
  
"Wait did you know what we were saying?" Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all said at the same time.   
  
"Only bits and pieces, some of them being take control, you, and class." Mr. Lancer answered, truthfully. "How-no when did you even learn all these languages?"   
  
"Umm......free time?" Danny answered, the truth was, they had to learn those languages so they could understand the ghosts.   
  
A few years before, Mr. Lancer would've asked why he was learning languages instead of homework, but this year he had been turning in his homework almost every time, only rarely did he become late to class, other than the past week where he was late all but one, which was the day before.   
  
Danny suddenly walked toward the front, holding a phone in his hands, showing messages on the screen. 'How can he even check his phone here? There is no bars, I checked.' Was the group of girls' thought, having been wanting to check social media.   
  
"Tucker? Did we get away?" Danny asked.   
  
"Yeah, but technus did do some things, the lights won't stop flicking on and off and the fudge fridge won't open, causing your dad to constantly complain" Tucker was standing at the front clicking at the controls while Maddie was telling Jack that she would get him some fudge as soon as possible, they hadn't completely noticed the teen that was controlling the speeder yet.   
  
Danny went to the contact 'Jazz' and texted "dad needs fudge, grab he extra I packed this morning from my bag" and clicked send.   
  
Moments later Jazz came up and handed Danny a box of fudge, still cold. "Hey dad" Danny said.   
  
Jack turned around and saw the fudge. "Son! Where did you get this? And it's still cold!" He opened the fudge, "dark chocolate? My favorite! Thank you Danny!" Jack hugged his son tight.   
  
"I still need to......breathe......dad" even though Danny was a ghost, he still needed to breathe some, but not as much as a normal human. Jack let go of Danny.   
  
"Thank you again, son" Jack started to eat he fudge. Then Maddie came toward her son and kissed his forehead.   
  
"Thank you sweety, Ive been trying to calm him down for ten minutes. Where did you get the fudge though?" Maddie had let go of her son.   
  
"I made some this morning, I didn't know if there would've been enough fudge to service the next few days." This, in fact, was mostly true. Danny believed something could've happened to the fudge and Jack would've needed to calm down. "I still have some with me, for any other occasions like this."   
  
"Now, why is Tucker driving the Specter Speeder Bus dear?" Maddie wasn't so mad, as in the past they had taught the group of young ghost fighters how to drive just a few months before.   
  
"Uhh we saw that one ghost that takes control of electronics, and we thought he might take over the bus" mostly true, they sensed it on Tuck's PDA. They also know that the 'ghost that takes control of electronics' was Technus, but Danny wanted to act as if he didn't know most of the ghosts who came out of that portal back on earth.   
  
"Oh sweety! That's so smart!" Danny was surprised that Maddie had believed him.   
  
"Oh, you can't get away from me that easily, fantoma knabo" Technus's voice was heard above the bus.(ghost boy)   
  
Danny clenched his hands, hard, and muttered, "serioze, vi nur devis ekkapti nin, tekniko?" And all power shut out.(seriously, you just had to catch up with us, technus?)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I would've just ended it there, but I haven't updated in a while, so I'm going to continue   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Danny ran to he back and yelled "seatbelts on! We're crashing! Sam, make sure they don't get hurt" Danny ran back to the front and took control with Tucker, "I need a PDA to get this thing back on Tuck" tuck handed him a PDA.   
  
"Don't hurt Shera" he was typing away on the PDA in his hands. He then gave it to jazz, "don't hurt Bella either" he then grabbed Shelly, the PDA he had for a few years, then started typing on it.   
  
Danny, Tucker, and Jazz had been typing when the bus power came back on, Danny dropped the PDA in his hands into his lap and started using the controls in front of him. He was right next to Pariah's Keep, which was the only island in sight, he had to land there. The bus crashed into the ground on the unused island and everything went blank.   
————————————————————————   
Danny woke up.....fiiinding the bus....upside down, apparently. He was on the floo- roof and so was Tucker, Jazz, and the other 2 fentons, they were all unconscious. Niether of them had been in a buckled seat before the crash.   
  
Danny got up and felt a sharp pain in his leg, causing him to fall, out the door and into where the passengers were seated, all still in their seats, but unconscious.    
  
Danny looked down at his leg and saw that it was bleeding and twisted, how had he not noticed before, he didn't know. He then noticed Sam, next to him, unconscious, she must've didn't have time to get into a seat while still instructing the class, so she fell.   
  
Danny picks her up and checks for injures, which he found only a few cuts and bruises. He then checked he class, no injures. He goes to the front and checks Jazz, Tucker, and his parents.    
  
Jazz only has a cut and a few bruises. Tucker has a few small cuts, one large cut, and a number of bruises. His parents didn't really get hurt except for a bruise or two. The fudge was fine.   
  
The three PDAs were fine too, none cracked. Danny then woke up Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.   
  
"You guys ok?" Danny asked. He got a bunch of yeahs. "Tucker I'm going to need to put some ice on that cut there" Danny then moved his hand on his cut, then his hand shined blue. When he removed his hand, the cut had a thin layer of frost on it.   
  
"Thanks dude" Tucker said, "anyone else have large cuts?"    
  
"No" Danny answered.   
  
"Have you seen yourself, Danny?" Sam and Jazz cut in, at the same time.   
  
"You guys know it'll heal in a few hours"    
  
"Still, the class will see, putting ice on your cuts will make it heal faster, you know that, Danny." Sam had spoke this time, Jazz nodded.   
  
"Ok, ok" Danny moved a blue hand to his cut on his arm, he then removed it, there was a thin layer of frost on that cut, he moved his hand to his leg, covering it mostly with frost, as it was completely bruised and a few deep cuts dig into it. "There, all fixed."   
  
Danny stood as if there wasn't any problems with his leg, which to him, there wasn't, he was used to his leg being bruised up like that, and he knew that it'll heal up in an hour, due to the frost.   
  
"How....how did you do that?" Valerie was completely awake, her eyes were wide. "What are you?"   
  
"Um, let me help you down, then we will explain" Danny answered. Valerie had helped him as Phantom a few times in the past, and that made them friends with both halves of him.   
  
Danny let her down, "Where should I begin?"   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, finally updated that means I might not update in a while, but I will. It what takes me so long is that I like to go over my chap a few times searching for errors and then I publish.
> 
> So guys I have a question, do you'd kinda respect Mr. Lancer? I kinda do, like, he isn't the oblivious usual adult amity park resident, he gets a bit suspicious, and I just don't think he is stupid or anything like some other people do. Woah views, I got actual views, lol only 12 though.
> 
> Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!
> 
> Oh wait that's Bill's line, whoopsie
> 
> Bye! Author-Chan out.


End file.
